1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal water skiing watercraft used for towing a skier, and more particular to such watercraft that is controlled and operated by a wireless communication link.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,040 discloses a personal watercraft used to tow a skier. Attached to the stern of the watercraft is a tow rope with a handle attached to its distal end. Mounted on the handle are steering and propulsion control buttons used by the skier to control the watercraft.
Unfortunately, the watercraft disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,040 must be used with the tow rope and the handle designed specifically to be used with the watercraft. For some water skiers who prefer to use a particular type of tow rope and handle, the system is unsatisfactory.
When skiing, the watercraft normally travels at a straight line and at a constant velocity. Because personal watercraft such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,040 are relatively small, the side- to-side movement of an adult water skier will cause the direction and velocity of the watercraft to change. As a result, the water skier must constantly adjust the direction and velocity of the watercraft when skiing.
Another problem with skier controlled watercraft is that if the skier falls, the water-craft continues to travel a short distance away from the skier. The skier must then locate and swim to the handle in order to resume skiing.
What is needed is an improved skier control watercraft system that has a self-direction and speed correcting feature and an auto-return feature.